


The Courtship of Hinata Shouyou

by KaeKae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeKae/pseuds/KaeKae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual that is. Like being unusually quiet and doing odd things for Hinata. And Hinata only knows that unless his setter talks to him, he won't know what the hell is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship of Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLR/gifts).



> Originating from my KageHina headcanons on my tumblr, I finally started this [slow moving VERY SLOW TO UPDATE I promise NOTHING] drabble collection I've been wanting to write [getting around to write, however...].
> 
> This first drabble was written for & is still dedicated to my girl J for her birthday, so many thanks to her for inspiring me to finally write this. A million thanks to my AMAZING beta too for saving my ass and demanding quality from me.
> 
> These children are B A B I E S so there won't be sex. NOPE. None of any kind. If you're familiar with my headcanons, nothing oral until at least mid-way through their 2nd year and anything further doesn't happen until after the final game of their 3rd year [you're telling me you want to mix penetrative - butt - sex WITH SPORTS? With /volleyball/? Hah no.]. And this takes place during some vague time of their first year [near around the end, tbh] so...
> 
> So this is really only for anyone looking for teenaged boys being ridiculous and highly embarrassing. And awkward. Ahhh, awkward teenaged [eventual] confessions, yes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Hinata laid on the gym floor, panting heavily as he reveled in the blissful cool of the wood against his flushed face. With a laugh, he rolled himself to his side to get a proper look at Kageyama. Hinata beamed in victory, his expression halved as one cheek was still pressed to the floor. He’d finally done it: a full three-day winning streak over Kageyama, his first one in their customary morning races to the gym. Kageyama didn’t even have anything to say; he was apparently determined to remain face down where he landed after diving through the doorway after Hinata. 

“Ooooi.” Hinata stretched out a leg and nudged his setter’s shoulder with a toe. “Did you knock yourself out?” 

Kageyama’s head turned towards Hinata at an eerie pace, the latter expecting to hear creaking noises coming from his teammate at any moment. Kageyama’s eyes slid to Hinata’s offending foot before they creeped up his leg, across Hinata’s twisted form, and ended on Hinata’s face. The narrowing of Kageyama’s eyes sent the hair on Hinata’s neck straight up and he pulled his leg back on instinct. 

Hinata had to remind himself that the sweat on his face was only running-related; Kageyama wasn’t that scary. Hinata pushed himself up to a sitting position, leaning on one hand as he thumped the other against his chest. “Looks like your height isn’t helping your speed, huh?” His smile regained strength and he leaned towards Kageyama, head tilted. “At this rate, you won’t catch up and _I’ll_ win this year.” 

Continuing to lay there, Kageyama offered up nothing: no retorts, no sarcasm, no insults. His expression was as sour as always. If anything, it was more sour than ever, Kageyama’s dark eyebrows were scrunched and his lips pressed together so thinly he might as well have had his mouth sewn shut. Kageyama’s silence gave Hinata goosebumps and he quickly stood up, brushing the front of his body down. “You didn’t knock your head or something, right? We can’t practice if you g—AH!” 

The swiftness at which Kageyama had moved from his prone position to standing up over Hinata sent the smaller boy stumbling backwards in an ungainly manner. “Hey! If you’re upset you can just say so!” Hinata forced his scrunched shoulders down, glaring up at Kageyama before going over to his gym bag. Kageyama being weird was the norm, but Kageyama being quiet was the wrong kind of weird. What was with him? Slipping out of his jacket, Hinata attempted a subtle glance over his shoulder to see what his teammate was up to, only to catch Kageyama still staring at him. 

Hinata snapped back to his bag, feeling like cornered prey despite the several feet between them. Tucking his folded jacket into his bag, Hinata bent over to check his shoelaces, pouting. What the hell was up with Kageyama? As he stood back up, a pounding noise from behind him yanked him out of his reverie—and he whipped around in time to see Kageyama charging at him. 

Hinata barely dodged Kageyama’s incoming fist, giving a loud squawk as he did so, tripping over his bag and landing with his back against the gym wall. Adrenaline flushed through Hinata’s body, a distinct heat taking over, was Kageyama really so pissed about losing? He should have just talked to him! They had said that they’d try actually talking to each other more! 

Hinata crouched and waited for Kageyama to step in for another swing or even just grab him, but after a solid thirty seconds passed, he raised his head from behind defensive hands, blinking in confusion at his rival. Kageyama’s eyes were still narrowed and his mouth was curled into a small tight frown, yet there was no looming that normally accompanied his anger. In fact…was he sweating _more_? Straightening himself up to a proper standing position, Hinata smoothed his mussed shirt and kept eye contact with Kageyama, unsure if looking away was a good idea at that point. 

"Frmmm ynnew.” 

Hinata’s eyebrows went up and he cocked his head, mouth partially open. Being unable to read thoughts had proven to be a problem in their past, but it was no good if he couldn’t even understand what Kageyama was saying when he _did_ attempt communication. “…Huh?” 

Kageyama’s brows furrowed and he raised his outstretched fist to be level with Hinata’s face. "For you." Kageyama was oddly red in the face and his expression started to contort from being rather scary to outright uncomfortable as Hinata continued to stare at him in confusion. 

Hinata hadn’t even taken his eyes off of Kageyama’s at this point, unsure what would happen if he did – so he raised his hands up in a cupped fashion and hoped that whatever Kageyama was offering wasn’t as scary as he was. Into them dropped something small, rectangular, and light. “Ah?” Hinata finally looked down, mouth forming an ‘o.’ "Juice?” Kageyama always did have a drink of some kind on him, didn’t he? Hinata glanced down to Kageyama’s other hand; sure enough he held his own box. “Did the machine give you two?” 

Kageyama glowered down at Hinata and raised his juice box in response. It wasn’t the same flavor. “I saw you drinking that before. You like it, right?” He wasn’t mumbling anymore - though speaking through a frown wasn’t much of a improvement. 

Despite his annoyance at his question being only partially answered, Hinata looked back to his juice box, unsure what would happen if it wasn’t a flavor he liked and admitted as such. Luckily, it was his current favorite. He nodded. 

Much to Hinata’s horror, Kageyama _smiled_. It was enough to make all the hair on Hinata’s head stand on end as a feeling akin to ice being dropped down his shirt ran up and down his spine. At least the frowns were manageable, Hinata still had no idea what to do with those ‘smiles’ Kageyama gave, especially when one was entirely focused on him. 

"Good." 

Kageyama’s smile no longer bared his teeth, but he seemed no less pleased with himself as he turned and walked towards the storage room. Hinata could only watch the other boy’s back in a bemused mixture of curiosity and horror, knowing he had to help him if they wanted to get anything set up in time for a decent practice. 

Slowly he looked back down to his hand, where the juice box remained. It didn’t jump up and bite him, simply stayed there, unassuming and no doubt as delicious as the last time he’d had it. Perhaps it would be even better. Hinata gave a huff and pursed his lips, turning the box over repeatedly in his hand. 

_Good_ , huh?


End file.
